Although there has been an explosion of software applications that operate on personal or business computers coupled to broadband networks such as cable, DSL, or satellite, to date there has not been a corresponding increase in software applications that operate on mobile devices over mobile networks such as cellular networks. In part, the disparity in number of applications may be caused by the difference in form and computational capability of the accessing device. Personal or business computers are typically more powerful and have a greater display size which facilitates the development of applications. This distinction has started to lessen, however, with the advent of smart phones that have significantly greater processing power and greater screen sizes. In part, the disparity in number of applications may be caused by the fees associated with network use. Fixed broadband subscribers typically pay a flat rate for unlimited broadband use from a personal or business computer. In contrast, mobile device users typically pay a variable amount that depends on the actual bandwidth utilized by the device. Because mobile device users are typically required to pay for bandwidth charges in mobile applications, the number of applications for mobile devices may not increase significantly until an efficient way to charge for such applications is developed.